Extemporaneous Match
by PurpleRageMonster
Summary: Loki's and Natasha's friends won't stop nagging them to get into a relationship and they meet over an online dating website, both planning to use the other to appease their friends so they decide to date finding they like each other but when Loki meets Tony, Natasha's boss, sparks fly and Loki may find himself willing to commit for real in hopes of finding his true match in the end
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Oh dude! too many stories! but I've got writers block and this I hope will cure it but tell me if you want me to continue and i will :P**

* * *

"No, no and... Oh wait! NO!" Tony said to his brother and annoying best friend, usually he didn't mind their comments, he could usually stand them and not care but this... Oh this time they'd gone way too far.

"Why not?" Sif asked and Loki scoffed

"Because I don't want to, actually I don't even need to. I like my life as it is right now." Loki said and Thor and Sif shook their heads.

"What? Being a bachelor at the age of 26?" Thor asked and Loki smiled, yes! That was what he wanted, it was perfect. Why did they have to change it.

"Yes!" Loki shouted and Thor realized he had phrased that wrong.

"No, I meant. You're all alone, when was the last time you had someone besides us in your life? Last time you were in a relationship?" Thor asked and Loki opened his mouth to reply but Thor beat him to it.

"And not one of those flimsy one night stands." Thor said and Loki sighed, what was wrong with the way he lived? He was single which meant he was free from just about everything; attachment and commitment and all that extra stuff that came with relationships. And he could get a body to warm his bed anytime he needed if he was feeling lonely or needed to meet his special needs because honestly he wasn't being vain or cocky or anything when he said this but he was hot and that just made his carefree lifestyle a lot easier and not to mention the fact that he was kind of sort of rich and you know the ladies just kind of came to him… but he wasn't interested in relationships, no person recently had made him want to have something more than the casual 'meeting'. They all seemed… meh… just a bunch of pretty faces.

Not that he was a playboy, oh no! Not at all, he respected the women he was with but he just didn't do relationships or he had no desire to enter one and anyways, he had family, or well he had Thor, Frigga and Odin... Well he was just there… and anyways, he had his friends; Sif, Fandral, Clint and Bucky. What more did he need? A relationship according to these two!

"Last month! I dated Sarah; you remember her she was blond, really beautiful with those really amazing hazel brown eyes…" Loki said, yeah he kind of had a thing for brown eyes… for some reason they were like a major thing for Loki, there was just something about them. But anyway, you see! He did date people.

"And how long did that last?" Sif asked knowingly, Loki hardly had relationships so she doubted he had actually been with her for over a month.

"Three days?" Thor teased and Loki scoffed, please. He could do much better than that and anything less than a week isn't even a relationship, even he knew that!

"I'll have you know that it was two weeks." Loki pointed out and Sif and Thor just sighed in disappointment. Not even a month?

"Guys I really don't see what your problem is. It's my life and I choose to not have relationships. I don't see the need for one. As much as you guys think I am, I'm honestly not alone. I have you guys and friends and everything and I like solitude, it helps me think and really helps with my books and everything. I don't need you guys setting me up, if I really wanted a relationship or to find love I would go searching for it but I'm fine guys. How many times do I have to tell you?" Loki said a little kinder hoping that they would get that he was fine; he was used to be alone and sometimes he actually liked it. He would hardly ever seek anyone's company, and when he did, he'd find it. He wasn't really looking for anything like a relationship right now. He hadn't wanted one in a long time.

"Okay Loki we get it, we get that you don't really think you want to date right now but really we just want to see you happy again you know. For you to find love and see just how great it is." Sif said in a softer tone as well as she laid a kind hand on Loki's shoulder.

"What do you mean happy again? I am happy. My books a best seller, I'm writing the sequel, making money and making a name for myself. I've got friends and finally got back together with my family, you Thor know how much of a big deal that was… and life's great. I'm happy, I don't need to find love." Loki said and Sif and Thor shook their heads in sadness.

"Okay, you've got a great life. But that doesn't mean you're really happy. You try hiding it but you look sad when you think no one's looking but we are, we see it all. That sad and lonely look in your eyes that empty sound in your laugh… We're just trying to help you Loki." Sif said and Loki snorted, that was what she came up with?

"Bullshit." Loki said, he would know if he was sinking into depression and he wasn't. Sure he was envious of Thor and Jane or Sif and Steve but that was only momentarily and he'd get over it. It was nothing really.

"Okay, maybe she was lying. But we just want to help. Come on Loki! It's just a date!" Thor said and Loki shook his head.

"Why are you guys doing this? You don't see Bucky and Clint all over me telling me I need to go out and date someone. They're perfectly fine with how I'm living my life, why can't you guys be happy for me too?" Loki asked tiredly.

"Because they're idiots. So they don't know that you need to be in a relationship and Bucky isn't even in a relationship so he doesn't even know what he's missing out on so he can't nag you about it." Sif said and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Then why don't you go nag on him?" Loki said as he collapsed onto the couch, this conversation was tiring him. They'd had it like a million times and he was pretty sure he'd said this all before but they just wouldn't listen to him!

"Because they're annoying and you're my best friend! I want you to be happy! To have that special someone!" Sif said

"And mother has been pestering me about you and your lack of love life. You know how much she wants you to find someone, she wants you to be happy and an in-law and grandchild wouldn't be so bad either." Thor said and Loki sighed again, of course he'd bring up mother… he didn't know how long ago it had been since he'd seen her but he kind of avoided going to see her often because he knew she'd bring it up and he got enough of it from Thor and Sif. He couldn't take it from her as well. The never ending nagging

_'__So is there a special someone?'_

_'__When are you going to get married my son?'_

_'__Are you happy?'_

_'__Do you want me to set you up?'_

_'__One of my friends has a beautiful daughter, I could introduce you…'_

_'__Love is one of life's greatest treasures my baby.'_

_'__You need to put yourself out there love!'_

And on and on and on and on it went… he was just glad that Odin didn't nag like mother did but he was pretty sure that he would if he wasn't afraid that it would ruin their already fragile relationship and drive them apart again.

"You guys just need to mind your own damn business. It's my life and if I don't want a relationship I'm not gonna get one. How about you focus on your own love lives instead of meddling in mine? Like how are Jane and the baby doing Thor? Have you found out its gender yet?" Loki asked hoping to change the topic and Thor loved to talk about Jane and his unborn child.

"Oh they are doing lovely! We found out –"

"Nuh uh! Don't let him side track you Thor, we're finishing this conversation." Sif said cutting Thor off short and Loki inwardly cursed Sif for being so damn stubborn though it was a common trait between all of them really.

"I'm not doing it, not now not ever. If I was really meant to fall in love, love would find me and I don't see it so I'll stick to what I've got going on right now." Loki said and Sif snorted

"Nothing." Sif said and Loki smiled.

"Exactly." Loki said and Sif groaned in a very unladylike way but Sif had never been like the typical girl anyway. She hung out with Thor, him and the guys more than with the other fake girls at school. It was one of the reasons he had befriended her, well after she'd finally gotten over his harmless little prank of cutting her hair… ahhh, memories.

"No, not a good thing; come on Loki! You've gotten so many responses already!" Sif said pointing to the laptop that showed his profile and a lot of messages, of course! He was Loki after all.

"Don't I always?" Loki smirked and Sif scoffed

"So—"

"No, I will not go on that site. That's for desperate people who can't get a date on their own and anyways, the people there are either liars, fakes, ugly or really stupid." Loki said and if there was something that totally turned Loki off was when someone was fake or really stupid. He did have standards after all.

"Okay okay, how about we make a deal." Sif said knowing she wouldn't win this argument and that this was the only way. Loki couldn't resist a challenge or a deal, it was one of his many flaws that she didn't have the time or energy to mention right now.

"Go on." Loki said with an eyebrow arched in curiosity, were they finally giving up? God, he sure hoped so.

"Okay, how about this… if you chose one of the people here and actually go out on them and try! Try to actually like them and listen and enjoy yourself and if you can honestly say that you don't like them after a whole two weeks of proper dating, not what you call dating but mine and Thor's definition, then we'll leave you alone." Sif suggested and Loki thought about it, this could be his way out. Finally!

"You promise no more nagging or telling me to date or setting me up?" Loki asked and Sif smirked

"Can't promise I won't nag but we won't try to set you up ever again." Sif said and Loki smiled. This he could do, and it was only half a month. How horrible could it be?

"Alright, deal." Loki said as he pecked Sif on the cheek sealing the deal and for some reason Loki felt like he'd kind of just made a deal with the devil but honestly, who cared?! Half a month and he'd be free!

"Now let's go find your new girlfriend!" Sif said excitedly as she grabbed the laptop moving closer to Loki.

"Fuuuuun." Loki said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. But knowing Sif… she'd make it hell.

* * *

"Nat, come on… you know you want toooo." Clint crooned as he sat next to Natasha on the table as they scanned the laptop in front of her.

Natasha didn't even know why she was doing this, why was she doing this? Oh yeah! Clint – fucking – Barton and his super paper pusher boyfriend Phillip – fucking – Coulson were making her. She didn't even know how she'd gotten dragged into this!

Oh wait, yeah she did. Apparently… according to everyone else (stupid co-workers) – who really should mind their own business – she was lonely and needed a boyfriend, which she didn't by the way. She was fine with her life just as it was; she didn't need some guy to make her happy. Ridiculous! If only people would listen.

"No, actually I don't." Natasha said looking away from the laptop not being able to bear the sight anymore; it was revolting, the amount of desperate people that were on that site… and to think that she would join that! How disgusting.

"But you do, come on Nat! Give love a chance!" Clint shouted in a sing song voice that just annoyed Natasha. He was such a child.

"Creepy internet stalker love." Natasha pointed out and Clint smirked.

"Yes! Give creepy internet stalker love a chance!"Clint joked and Natasha rolled her eyes. Oh god, if people ever found out she was doing this… oh man oh man she'd be screwed.

But when you have your boss and other annoying friends on your case about being single and when every time you step into a social event you get hounded by a bunch of pervs who just don't know when to stop or where to keep their hands, you kind of have to do crazy things because she was sure that if she had to endure one more day of that… oh she would snap and break every bone in that assholes hand in the worst way possible which honestly she would have done already but unfortunately such behavior was frowned upon though her self control was being stretched a little too far and she could not take any more…

So here she was, on a silly dating website looking for at least one decent guy which was almost as hard to find as a needle in a haystack.

"I am not doing this." Natasha said, okay, this idea was stupid. But what did she expect? Clint had come up with it and for some reason she had been gullible enough to believe him. A thing that happened all too often when it was Clint's ideas, she trusted the man too much…

"Yes, yes you are. Come on, I'll choose the guy for you." Clint said right before his phone started ringing playing _'Salt 'N Pepper's Let's Talk About Sex'_; Phil's custom tone on Clint's phone and Natasha rolled her eyes at her friend. He had been so obsessed with pitch perfect it was crazy and he had driven Phil and her crazy with that song. He was ridiculous sometimes…

"Be right back, choose your guy already!" Clint said before jumping off the table and moving to the lounge to speak to Phil while Natasha sat on the table staring blankly at the laptop screen. She didn't like these websites, they were full of cheats, liars and creeps and that wasn't her type. And honestly she doubted she would find anyone on this site but desperate times call for desperate measures right? And as sad as she was to admit it, she was desperate…

"Uhhh sorry Nat, Phil needs me to come home early. Something about his mom coming…" Clint trailed off as he walked back into the room pocketing his phone and giving Nat a sorry look which she just shrugged off. Maybe she'd actually get some time to think of another plan or put off the inevitable for longer without Clint being there to make her find a guy.

"No, it's alright. Have fun with the mother." Natasha teased and Clint smirked before pecking her cheek and heading for the door.

"Of course I will, she loves me." Clint smirked and Natasha rolled her eyes though it was true, Phil's mom and sisters adored Clint and so did the nieces and nephews, and that probably had something to do with the fact that Clint was a child himself.

"Whatever." Natasha replied shooting him one of her rare smiles, Clint was one of the only people who ever got any. Phil got some too, but it was mainly Clint. She actually liked him, he understood her and that's why she trusted him with this… and her, uhhh problem…

"And don't forget to choose a guy." Clint winked and Natasha hummed before giving him an absentminded wave telling him he could go.

After Clint left Natasha was left all alone in her apartment still staring blankly at her computer screen. What to do, what to do…

She knew what she had to do, she had to do it… but she just couldn't, no she wasn't scared… she just wasn't in the mood and she didn't need a relationship! But she did need a fake one and what better place to find a person for a fake relationship than a website full of fake people…

So hesitantly and lazily, Natasha started on her laptop looking at the many various options for what seemed like hours scrolling past different men, all fake or boring or - no offense - just plain ugly. Some were farmers, gamblers, comic book writers, unemployed… so many and all so very wrong.

She was almost about to give up when she came across a profile that actually caught and held her interest. A man; 26 years old her age exactly and he was a writer... Interesting but what caught her attention was his face with perfect cheekbones so sharp they could probably cut, shoulder length raven black hair, pale porcelain skin, pale pink lips and sparkling emerald green eyes that by far out-shined hers… all in all a very attractive man and somewhere in the back of her mind she was sure she knew this man, she had seen him somewhere… at a charity event for Stark maybe? He was a writer... so maybe he was a good one? Well she didn't know or care right now but what she did know was that she had definitely found her man.

And as she stared at the picture she could only hope this would work out, he seemed interesting enough. And she couldn't get the name out her mind…

_'__Silvertongue'_


	2. Not So Bad

Loki looked around, carefully scoping out the area and the neat little shop he was meant to be meeting his lovely date in, it looked cute and cosy and most of all quite discrete and he couldn't be more grateful for that.

He hated crowded places and they weren't exactly the best places to meet and get to know a new acquaintance especially one you found on a dating site which gave very little information.

And he just hoped he wouldn't come to regret this or else he'd probably murder Siffy and Thor for this but she couldn't be that bad right?

Letting out a forlorn sigh as he straightened up –bracing himself for the next hour or so – he confidently strode into the neat little coffee shop all set for his date, oh the joy. Well at least he wasn't at home with Thor and Sif, one could only take so much... pestering before he snapped or exploded or some crazy shit like that.

He had practically rushed all the way here because he could not stand another torturous minute of Sif fussing over his already perfect looks whilst telling him how to behave on a date as if he didn't already know...and Thor laughing as if the situation was actually funny which **no**, it was not funny.

So here he was, looking good as usual and not so keen on his upcoming date. They had basically spent forever, in reality it was only about forty minutes or so but for Loki it had felt like forever okay? On that stupid website looking for a stupid date that didn't look horrible and wasn't fake or completely stupid. A tough feat I tell ya, especially when Loki was being picky because hey if he was to date this person for two whole weeks and he meant proper dating which involved being in public together, going to events together, showing affection and all the extra stuff, the person was going to have to meet his standards and trust me... they were set pretty high, but somehow they had actually found someone worthy of Loki's attention or from what her interesting profile stated.

The Black Widow.

In all honesty Loki thought she was absolutely stunning, not that he was so shallow as to only care about looks, no! But hey, a pretty face didn't hurt right? But really she was truly a sight; wavy red hair, a blemish less face, full red lips and wonderful green eyes; nothing compared to his which he had been told were unnaturally dazzling, but still nice. He just hoped she wasn't fake or clingy, because man!

He just hated clingy dates especially when he really didn't plan on falling in love with her or anything cause that cause problems which led to break ups which led to broken hearts and emotional stuff which led to stalking which led to being creeped out which led to court cases which led to restraining orders and that was not all that fun, interesting... but not fun. And anyways, this was just to appease Siffy and Thor and get them off his back about his current bachelorness. Which for the record he **LIKED**! But of course nobody would listen to him...

Loki grabbed his coffee and surveyed the store hoping to find his date already there, wanting to get this over with already and go and do something else like read or sleep or watch some telly or **sleep**, he didn't get to much of that anymore and it kind of bugged him because he wasn't getting any prettier with the lack of sleep and he liked his books and his shows! Mostly his books though.

After a minute or so of looking around Loki figured that she wasn't there and so he took a seat at most visible table from the front door and pulled out his phone while sipping his coffee seeing if it could offer some distraction to help pass the time while he waited. Maybe he could ask Clint, Fandral or Bucky if they wanted to go out. But Bucky and Fandral would both want to go out clubbing or to the bars or something and get wasted which usually ended with him having a warm body in his bed which wouldn't really work out right now so they were out of the question and Clint would probably drag him into last minute wedding planning or he would talk his ear off the whole night and by the end of it, he would have a tired and thoroughly freaked out Clint on his hands which he wasn't in the mood for either so he was screwed either way... between these guys and Thor and Sif, he **really** needed better friends.

Loki didn't know how long he'd been sitting at his table and playing on his phone but it must have been a while since his coffee was finished and he was actually beginning to get bored which was never a good thing... when he felt someone's presence and he turned his attention to the alluring woman he presumed to be the black widow who casually yet formally stood in front of him clearly studying him as he had been studying her and he could only hope she was pleased with what she found. Oh who was he kidding, of course she was pleased!

"The Black Widow, I'm impressed, there's not many can sneak up on me." Loki said as way of greeting and he indicated towards the chair opposite of him for her to sit.

"Well I wouldn't be very good at my job if I couldn't do such." Natasha said as she sat down sipping her coffee casually, seemingly more relaxed after his open greeting.

"And what is your job, if I may ask?" Loki asked as he put his phone down giving his undivided attention to the woman before him.

"Mr Stark's personal assistant and head of his security." Natasha said and Loki was impressed, so she wasn't a complete fake and she had to have some sort of brains if she worked for Tony Stark since the man considered himself a genius. Cocky Bastard that man...

And head of security? Now that was interesting.

"I feel as if I should give my condolences, I've heard Mr Stark is quite the handful." Loki smirked and Natasha laughed which obviously didn't happen since she looked pretty surprised after doing so and Loki noticed. A serious person perhaps?

"Then you have heard right, but nothing I can't handle I assure you." Natasha said and Loki nodded, not doubting that one bit, she seemed tough or at least capable of standing her own ground which was always a great thing in a woman. He liked her, she hadn't come onto him yet and she didn't seem to be lying to him at all. He would've known.

"Yes, it's always the gorgeous ones isn't it?" Loki smirked feeling a bit more comfortable now.

"You always call your dates gorgeous on the first meeting?" Natasha asked and Loki shrugged.

"Only beautiful red heads with stunning green eyes and lovely smiles." Loki said and Natasha snorted a very ladylike snort mind you.

"And does that line always work for you?" she asked casually obviously used to such advances and Loki smirked.

"I don't know, you tell me in the morning." Loki teased and they both laughed at the obvious joke.

"Aren't you the charmer?" Natasha mocked and Loki smiled charmingly.

"Naturally." Loki replied

"And quite full of yourself too." She pointed out and Loki shrugged.

"When you look this good, how can you not be?" Loki asked and Natasha scoffed

"It's a good thing I'm used to men like you." Natasha said and Loki smirked

"There are no men like me." Loki countered

"There are always men like you." Natasha said and Loki smirked

"You won't be saying that later on tonight." Loki replied easily with a flirtatious wink and Natasha rolled her eyes playfully

"I'm getting the sense that you want to have sex with me..." Natasha stated and Loki laughed at the bluntness of her tone.

"Oh damn, what gave me away?" Loki said feigning disappointment and Natasha shrugged

"You men... only think with one head and it isn't the one I'm looking at right now." Natasha tutted and Loki smirked

"So would you be angry if I asked you to blow my mind?" Loki asked easily

"Oh god..." Natasha sighed

"Yes?" Loki answered and Natasha couldn't help the amused smile that found its way to her face.

"You're good." Natasha complimented and honestly that was a lot, Loki should be grateful.

"I'm great." Loki corrected

"Still a cocky bastard." Natasha pointed out

"And you're still here." Loki pointed out in turn and that was a good point.

"True." Natasha said and Loki smiled as he leaned back in his chair, now wishing for another coffee but was all too lazy to go get one. Natasha must've sensed this and stood up.

"How do you like it?" Natasha asked and Loki couldn't resist.

"Hot, steamy and fast." Loki replied earning an eye roll from Natasha. This man didn't stop did he? But she sensed that there was more to him, he wasn't a complete flirt through and through. There was something else behind that mischievous glint in his eyes and she wanted to figure out exactly what it was.

"Your coffee." Natasha reminded him and he smiled

"That's what I was talking about. What did you think?" Loki asked innocently and she just scoffed

"I'm getting you a black coffee, two sugars." Natasha said before walking away and Loki shrugged

"Thank you darling!" Loki shouted after her as he watched her go. He was intrigued, definitely. She wasn't a gold digger; working for Mr. Stark she probably got more than enough money. And she clearly wasn't desperate which made him wonder why she went on the site in the first place. She was beautiful which meant she didn't need to ask men out, they chased after her. And she wasn't annoyed by his antics which made him wonder what she wanted out of this.

"Here you go, enjoy." She said as she sat down opposite him and he only then noticed what she wore. She wore tight black jeans that hugged her legs just right, a slim white blouse and a small blazer on top which suggested that maybe she had just come from work, hence the lateness. All in all, even in such simple clothes, she looked rather stunning. He definitely hadn't been lying when he had called her gorgeous.

"So..." Loki said after taking a sip of his coffee.

"You're not good at small talk." Natasha pointed out

"Because it's boring." Loki said and Natasha nodded

"I get the feeling you hate boredom." Natasha said and Loki nodded

"Don't you?" Loki asked and she shrugged.

"Anyways, I've got a proposition for you." Natasha started; she might as well get this over and done with.

"Yay, finally the good stuff." Loki smiled as he leaned forward in his chair showing he was all ears.

"As you know I work for Stark Industries and as you stated, I'm kind of gorgeous and desirable in the eyes of many men." Natasha started and Loki coughed.

"Arrogant much?" Loki teased though her statement had been true; she was a sight for sore eyes.

"It's not arrogance if it's true." She replied and Loki chuckled before she continued.

"Anyways, this means I get a lot of extra attention at social events and whatnot from the men around me and most of them are handsy drunks if you know what I mean... and honestly, sure I could take it at first but now it's getting to be quite annoying and hindering me from doing my duties and I promise you, I'll break the hand of the next man who tries to touch me, that's just how fed up I am." Natasha scowled and Loki chuckled

"Feisty." Loki commented and she just scoffed.

"I bet you like that." she mocked with a flirtatious wink and Loki nodded with a mischievous smirk. She was a fascinating one this one.

"And on top of that, many co-workers including Mr. Stark himself keep bugging me and urging me to find a boyfriend because I supposedly need one and I really cannot take it anymore... So I'm here to ask you if you'd like to be my not-so-real boyfriend." Natasha said in such a formal way which kind of made Loki want to laugh.

She made play sound like work, but he understood what she was saying and you could not believe how glad he was that she had proposed such a thing not that he didn't fancy her, sure he liked her but he was sure that they would actually make much better friends than a couple. Sure they may be great lovers but he couldn't picture himself dating her per se.

"Quite the horrible situation you find yourself in darling..." Loki sighed before finishing off his coffee and looking up from it to smile at her.

"I'd love to be your not-so-real boyfriend. I've got a best friend, mother and brother who feel that I need to be in a relationship to be happy so I understand your situation. Honestly, I'm glad you suggested this because I'm really not looking for anything though you are truly a sight to behold; I'm just not that into relationships. I just did this because I made a little deal with them saying that if I date someone for a minimum time span of two weeks and then they'd finally leave me alone." Loki said and Natasha nodded

"You don't really believe it do you?" Natasha asked and Loki shook his head

"Not in the slightest." Loki said

"So why'd you do it?" Natasha asked

"I don't know..." Loki replied honestly, to please his family maybe? To actually find love? As if.

"I guess you'll find out eventually." Natasha said and Loki figured she was right

"So what will I as your boyfriend be required to do?" Loki asked getting down to business.

"Look pretty." Natasha joked and Loki smirked

"Is there a time when I don't?" Loki replied and she just shrugged

"I guess the normal boyfriend stuff. I'm sure you understand, going out in public with me, going out on dates, showing affection, going to events with me, meeting the friends... basically be a love-sick puppy." Natasha said and Loki barked out a laugh at that.

"Or a devilishly charming boyfriend." Loki suggested, he didn't do love-sick

"That too... So you in?" Natasha asked holding out her hand and Loki smirked

"Oh love, we're much closer than that..." Loki said as he leaned over and pecked her cheek. Either getting into character or being his usual charming self, Natasha wasn't sure.

"Let's do this." Loki said with a small but honest smile and she quite liked the look on the man, he should smile more often.

"Alright, there's a charity event this weekend and I'd love for you to come." Natasha said as she handed him her card and Loki was well aware of the charity event. His manager was practically forcing him to go to it, says it's great publicity and a great way to get his name out there even more. But there was one problem, he hated charity events, all boring and full of ass kissers and gold diggers... but he supposed he didn't have a choice now did he? Heimdall would be so proud...

"Here's my number and I'm Natasha by the way." She said as he took it and placed it in his pocket.

"I'll be there and beautiful name by the way. _Natasha._" Loki said testing the name out on his tongue. He quite liked the taste it left behind.

"Thank you." Natasha replied simply with a small smile as she sipped her now cold coffee.

"Lovely meeting you but I must be off..." Loki said as he stood checking his watch for the time. It had been two hours long, a bit longer than expected but not disastrous in the slightest. Though now he was late for a meeting, one he didn't care for, but still a meeting.

"Sunday, don't forget." Natasha said from where she sat finishing off her coffee about to leave as well.

"Not possible, and the name's Loki by the way." Loki said before heading out the shop and disappearing from Natasha's view.

Loki... where had she heard that name before?

* * *

**Sure took me some time to post this but thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites I've got already and i hope i get more :D hope you liked the chapter though.**

**Please Review and the more reviews, the sooner i update :D So please Review**

**Bye, Stay Chilled Like A Jotun ;P**


	3. Boredom

**A/N So it's been a while since i updated and for that I am sorry and won't bother with excuses of any kind. I just hope that you like this chapter and review or favourite or follow because that means a lot to me.**

* * *

Loki sat on one of the many barstools on the far end of the room staring blankly into his half empty glass of scotch wishing for something to do. Yes, he was at the stupid charity event and man did it suck! He had come looking good in his sharp black suit that fit him like a second skin, had been a good date to Natasha, had been extra affectionate and had even found that he enjoyed her company and preferred it over the many other ladies that had been quite obvious with their intentions the whole evening and it really hadn't been so bad.

Well that was until now...

Because now he was _bored bored bored bored bored_! Natasha had gone to the bathroom to powder her nose or some shit like that then she had said she needed to do some work stuff for Stark and so she had left him all alone by the bar promising to be back as soon as she was done with her work and that had been like an hour ago!

So he was bored out of his mind and him being alone and bored was never a good thing, it always led to him doing something stupid or... Yep, it led to him doing something stupid that always sounded smart in the moment but he always ended up regretting it the next morning so Loki needed entertainment and he needed it _fast_ for the sake of this party and his own sanity which was questionable to begin with anyway.

Loki shook his head placing his now empty glass onto the counter but not before his eyes caught what looked like someone staring at him from the other end of the room – odd – and after a second glance he realised that the mysterious figure was none other than the famous Tony Stark and Loki wasn't really sure what to think which in all honesty was a rare occurrence...He never spoke to Stark, like ever. Sure he went to the same events as the man and probably bumped into him at some point but never had he ever bothered to try and speak to the man because...

1. He didn't really care who he was.

2. He wasn't an ass-kisser looking for attention and...

3. Stark was notoriously known for being a major flirt and playboy who slept with just about anything that moved using his pretty face and rocking body which on most occasions he didn't mind but Loki didn't mix work with pleasure. And Stark was most definitely in the work category and would most likely prove to bring him great pleasure...

After a moment of thought Loki just shrugged it off figuring it was only by chance that their gazes had met in that exact moment so he ordered another drink because if he was going to be stuck at this boring charity event for children, or puppies or was it for research? Well whatever, if he was going to be stuck here, he would take full advantage of the free bar.

A few minutes or was it seconds...passed before Loki felt that odd sensation again and when Loki turned, he found Tony Stark staring at him again except this time he was leaning against the wall with a glass of what looked like vodka smirking at him as if knowing he had gotten his attention and yet again Loki wondered what this was about but chose rather to return the stare, gaze devoid of all emotion and unwavering – a stare the usually scared most people off – but Stark didn't even blink but rather continued sipping his scotch casually as if staring at people from across the room was an ordinary occurrence for him. And maybe it was, he most certainly didn't know.

As their staring contest went on Loki couldn't help the smile that found its way onto his face even though this – whatever it was – was unbelievably silly and he still had no idea what the man wanted from him, it was actually kind of exhilarating in a way and Loki willed himself to calm down as Tony smiled back – more mischievously though – and lifted a hand for a short wave in his direction which made Loki laugh silently in his little secluded area suddenly not so bored anymore.

After little debate, Loki decided to play along and raised an inquisitive eyebrow in Tony's direction to which the other man smirked and Loki cocked his head to the side in question wanting to get some sort of an answer from the man but he just shrugged in response making Loki smirk – much like Tony's but a tad bit sexier – as he drank whatever was left of his drink and licked his lips ridding them of any remaining drops before suddenly letting out a knowing grin as he saw the other man's mouth open slightly – but wide enough for him to notice from across the room – at the involuntary tantalizing movement of his tongue. He wasn't called silvertongue for nothing...

Loki held the gaze for longer this time suddenly liking this game very much and teased the other man by biting his bottom lip in a way that he knew was affecting the notorious playboy very very much... mainly because he was bored and needed some sort of entertainment no matter how wrong it was and partially because as much as he hated to admit it; Tony Stark looked pretty damn _good_ in that dark grey suit of his.

But like all good things, it had to come to an end since Loki did have some standards like oh I don't know... Don't entice a very attractive playboy who you may or probably will give in to if he pushes far enough especially when you have a pretty smoking hot girlfriend who will probably snap your arm in half and castrate you with a spoon if you ever cheat on her...

So after a triumphant smirk directed at the man, Loki turned his back towards him and ordered yet another drink waiting patiently for Natasha to show so he could finally leave this pathetic excuse for a party.

But only a few minutes maybe even seconds later, Loki felt the presence of another person beside him and with just one quick side glance Loki somewhat regrettably determined that it was none other than his 'stalker'; Tony Stark – fancy that, Tony Stark as his stalker... – and the man didn't seem to be giving up, something Loki wasn't sure whether he was pleased or annoyed about.

"You know, you should at least talk to me if you're going to stare at me all night." Loki said not bothering to face the other man knowing he had heard him.

"I was enjoying the view..." Tony replied easily and Loki scoffed before turning to face the man and his breath hitched slightly as he took in the handsome man before him for what felt like the first time.

He wore that lovely grey suit, white dress shirt and black tie like many other men in the room but Loki couldn't help but stare because he most definitely stood out. He had an obviously well built body if the biceps and broad shoulders that showed through the suit were any way to judge... sun-kissed skin; a colour that seemed all too perfect on him. Short and curly brown locks that you could run your fingers through all day and full red lips that were curled up into that signature smirk that they always seemed to be in but what had captured his attention were the deep hazel brown eyes that looked as if they could see right through him and into his soul and Loki should've been scared or creeped but they were just so... spectacular.

"You come all this way just to flirt with me Mr. Stark?" Loki teased after he regained the ability to speak and the other man smiled smugly, no doubt aware of how Loki had been ogling him just a moment ago.

"Actually..." Tony said as he grabbed a pen from out of nowhere and took one of Loki's hands in his but before Loki could protest or pull away he started drawing on the hand and Loki could only sit and watch with mild interest and anticipation whilst also trying to ignore the unexplainable tingling feeling that had travelled up his arm at the sudden contact. It was probably just a random shiver from the cold right?

After he was done Tony finally let go of his hand revealing a river, line, stick? That ran straight down his hand and on one side of the whatever-it-was was what looked to be a rabbit or bunny? Well judging by the carrot like thing in its hand and the big floppy ears. All in all it was a very amusing picture but Loki did not get the reason for such, was it meant to mean something to him or was Tony Stark truly as crazy as the tabloids and news said?

"And?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow which only made Tony smile knowingly and Loki even more confused.

"Here's a bunny, and there's a river and the bunny has to cross the river... how can he do it?" Tony asked and Loki just chuckled to himself as he examined the drawing curiously, was this man serious? But when Loki looked at him studying his face searching for any traces of this being a joke there was none so Loki thought about it, coming up with an infinite number of possible solutions since the question was so vague, setting no limitations to what the answer could be so after a while of thinking in his slightly buzzed state, he settled on a simple answer.

"I don't know. How?" Loki asked and this was where Tony's face broke into a smile and Loki cocked his head to the side even more confused, a strange feeling for Loki really.

"I don't know either; I just wanted to hold your hand." Tony replied and lifted Loki's hand to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to it and Loki couldn't help the smile that graced his face for the umpteenth time that night because of this ridiculous man before shaking his head and turning back to face the bar hoping to hide his smile though he was fairly certain Tony had seen it already. Well that had been stupid... but cute.

"Of course you did..." Loki said after a while once his stupid goofy smile had disappeared but Tony continued to smile as if he knew something Loki didn't which he seemed to be a recurring theme that evening.

"Well when I see a pretty face..." Tony reasoned with a nonchalant shrug.

"I'm more than just a pretty face Stark." Loki corrected

"Oh I have no doubt about that, and please, call me Tony." Tony said with a meaningful smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes which was something Loki wasn't used to being on the receiving end of and it was odd.

"I don't think we're close enough for first names just yet." Loki replied turning to face the man and Tony simply shrugged as if Loki's sentence had been completely irrelevant.

"Give me the night and we'll see." Tony winked and Loki snorted unaffected by the man's 'charm' and he resumed staring at the various drinks that lined on the walls of the bar trying to ignore the man beside him. Quite the tough feat...

"You know, if I weren't here I'd say you're the sexiest person in this room." Tony started again obviously not leaving any time soon and Loki decided to humour the man. What else was he going to do? Go back to being bored? As if

"Are you always so full of yourself?" Loki asked though he knew he himself wasn't any better.

"I'm Tony Stark babe." Tony replied easily and Loki rolled his eyes. As if he hadn't known...

"And your point is?" Loki asked and Tony chuckled settling into his seat.

"Well that's new." Tony said and Loki smirked knowing that he'd actually thrown the great Tony Stark off his game a little bit.

"So what's your poison?" Tony eventually asked and Loki raised an eyebrow before stilling completely as Tony leant forward into his personal space just a few centimetres away from his face and Loki really didn't know what was going on... was Tony sniffing him? The hell!? But before he could even react or do anything, Tony pulled back to his original position on his stool as if he hadn't just done that. Whatever that was... and Loki was left completely unsure and confused, a recurring theme this evening so it seemed.

"A single malt scotch... nice." Tony said whilst Loki remained stuck in his stunned position unable to speak as Tony ordered for him and when the drink finally arrived he downed the whole thing in one gulp not even wincing at the burn down his throat. It took a lot to get him drunk and he wasn't even close and besides, he needed the drink to clear his mind. Having Tony Stark all up in your face like that... it did things to a man.

"Alcoholic much?" Tony teased though he himself wasn't much better at all.

"Nope." Loki replied shortly

"So what are you addicted to then?" Tony asked and Loki raised his eyebrow at the peculiar question. Hadn't he just been flirting with him? And now he was asking about his addictions, which were nothing mind you.

"Nothing..." Loki answered unsure

"Give me a week." Tony replied easily as if flirting was a second nature to him and Loki snorted disbelievingly for some reason surprised at the sudden pickup line. He didn't even know why he hadn't been expecting that, it was Tony Stark after all.

"You seem hell-bent on spending time with me Stark." Loki pointed out and Tony shrugged

"You seem like a fun guy." Tony replied.

"Just not the fun guy for you." Loki said with an easy smile.

"Ohhh, you're the hard to get type." Tony said as if it was a sudden realisation and Loki smirked, took him a while didn't it? He wasn't an easy lay, especially when he was dating someone else. And speaking of Nat... Where was she?

"Who said I was available?" Loki countered and Tony nodded.

"Who said I wanted to get involved?" Tony asked in return earning a nod from Loki in turn. It was a good reply but his actions implied otherwise.

"Good point." Loki said before leaning forward and sliding his hands up and down Tony's thighs so slowly and the action was so seductive Tony was sure it should've been a sin.

"But I think we both know what you want." Loki whispered into Tony's ear, his lips brushing against it like a feather and Tony couldn't help but shiver at the touch causing Loki to laugh tauntingly before he pulled away leaving his drink and a half-hard Tony at the bar whilst he retreated into the crowd as if nothing had just happened but Tony wasn't going to let him go that easy. Two could play at this game.

So without a second thought, Tony found himself diving into the crowd full of various people – that he knew he should recognise but that was Natasha's and Pepper's job so he didn't care – in search of one man in particular. A very sexy man at that...

Tony spent what felt like forever wandering the room in search of the mystery guy and how bad was that? He hadn't even gotten his name! And he was about to give up or retire to the bar in hopes of finding him there again when he found him on the dance floor seemingly dancing with some random but quite attractive woman and Tony couldn't help but applaud Loki on his choice of partners but didn't because the man was his and the lady could go find some other man to throw herself at so as the song ended he grabbed Loki and spun him out and away from the startled woman and into his arms not caring to think much about the woman or how they seemed to fit perfectly in each other's arms, the former because he was Tony Stark so she could go suck it and the latter because he was not some delusional sap and this wasn't some ridiculous romance movie and he wasn't going to fall in love over some one-night stand. Well it would be a one-night stand if he managed to get the man into bed, but he'd always been a bit of an optimist anyway.

"You miss me babe?" Tony teased as the next song started and they swayed to the melodious music together.

"I would lie and say yes but that would just boost your already too large ego and I doubt it needs more stroking so, no." Loki said and Tony smirked with that glint in his eyes again.

"You could stroke it all night if you like." Tony said getting straight back into it and Loki rolled his eyes; okay... he had walked right into that one.

"Trust me; I would have you done in four minutes maximum, no need for a whole night." Loki said and Tony raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Prove it." Tony challenged and Loki smirked in response as he manoeuvred them around the dance floor.

"And what makes you think you're worthy Stark?" Loki said in a husky tone that went straight down to Tony's nether regions.

"This..." Tony said as he dragged his hand up and down Loki's spine making the man shiver at the light but intimate touch and Tony smirked whilst Loki tried and failed not to appear affected at all.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Stark, already touching and no foreplay." Loki said as if disappointed and he kind of was. He had expected more from the illustrious Tony Stark.

"It's not every day I get to see a masterpiece outside of the art gallery..." Tony replied and Loki simply turned to face him with a hint of a smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Stark." Loki said

"Oh I doubt that, I think it'll get me just where I want with you." Tony said and Loki raised his eyebrow this time.

"Oh? And where is that?" Loki asked already regretting it.

"Both of us naked, in my bed with you beneath me and screaming out my name in pleasure... repeatedly." Tony replied easily and Loki tried not to picture it for the sake of his self-control.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Loki asked

"I'll be kissing you with it." Tony replied and Loki scoffed.

"Oh really?" Loki asked and Tony nodded.

"Yeah, you deserve the best." Tony replied.

"Do I now? And tell me, what is the best?" Loki asked and Tony smirked.

"Me of course." Tony replied earning an eyeroll from Loki before he continued.

"A beauty like you deserves to be worshiped, to be cherished and cared for. Deserves to be treated right and brought pleasure the best way possible over and over until fully satisfied. Deserves excellence..." Tony said and Loki was momentarily stunned because that had sounded, kind of sincere.

"And how many times have you used that line?" Loki asked

"Plenty but this is the first time I've meant it." Tony said and Loki was sure whether to believe him because the look in his eyes was soooo _real_.

"Oh, I'm flattered." Loki fake swooned.

"And you'll be even more flattered after this." Tony said and Loki waited patiently for the next line.

"Did I ever tell you your eyes are beautiful?" Tony asked and Loki rolled his eyes, because he had _never_ heard that line before...

"I bet you can see right through them." Tony continued and Loki barked out a laugh at that before stifling it quickly not wanting to draw any attention to them and turned to face Tony, hating the smile that was on his face. So he had made him laugh... big deal.

"Yeah. And right through your sad little pick up lines." Loki said with a condescending smile at the man and Tony just brushed it off pleased by how he'd managed to get an honest laugh and smile out of the man. He had watched the man throughout the evening, interacting with guests and ladies and not once had he smiled sincerely or laughed for real. So it felt great to have been able to do that and he didn't even want to delve deeper into why he'd even want to make him smile or laugh...

"Want to know what's _not_ sad and little?" Tony asked before he moved in closer and rubbed his erection right against Loki's cock watching as the man let out a startled gasp and pulled away slightly and just enough to stop all contact.

"Are you always like this or are you drunk?" Loki asked slightly annoyed by this man, they were in public for Christ's sake! But Tony just brushed it off and pressed on.

"Nope, just intoxicated by you." Tony whispered as he leaned closer breathing on Loki's neck just short of pressing a kiss to the perfect canvas that was his neck.

"We're in public." Loki said and Tony nodded still a few millimetres away from his neck.

"And?" Tony said as his hands wondered and stopped at the small of his back.

"People can see us." Loki said and Tony raised an eyebrow though Loki obviously couldn't see it.

"Finally giving in are you?" Tony asked and Loki realised what he had said.

"No..." Loki said though even to him it sounded weak.

"Then tell me to stop." Tony breathed against Loki's skin and Loki suddenly realised that he hadn't told him to stop, he hadn't even tried fighting him off and a part of him actually... wanted this. He _wanted_ Tony Stark and that was not good.

"Tell me you don't want this." Tony said as he pressed a light kiss on Loki's neck and pulled back leaving Loki with a feeling of loss which he tried very hard to shake because no! He could not want this, he DID NOT want this. He couldn't do this... no matter how badly his body ached for it.

"Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service." Tony saidd and Loki could've come right then because the man had just quoted Shakespeare, _to him_ and if there was one thing that turned Loki on... It was when sexy men quoted Shakespeare. And Tony was a very sexy man...

"Fuck." Loki said and Tony let out a deep and throaty chuckle, the sound like a sweet melody to Loki's ears.

"Then let's get out of here." Tony pulled away and offered his arm to Loki with that charming smile of his in place and a sparkle of what looked to be hope in his eyes and in that exact moment it was just Loki and Tony, not the writer and the famous CEO of Stark industries but rather the two guys at the bar and no one else in the room mattered because everything depended upon Loki's next decision...

Either stay and die of boredom or go out with a beautiful man for the night of your life and against Loki's better judgement and his mind screaming for him not to. Loki took the hand, not for a second thinking about what this one choice could lead to or that this may change his life or that this was Tony Stark or that he was about to cheat on his not so real girlfriend but rather about the fact that this decision – no matter how rash and crazy – would be one that he wouldn't regret the next morning.

* * *

**Please do review cause reviews are love and when you don't review i feel as though I did something wrong. Did i do something wrong? If i did, please tell me :(**

**And there's a poll up on my profile about who you want Loki to end up with in this story. Would you rather have it be Natasha or Tony, please do vote.**

**Thank you :D**


	4. You Again

**A/N Well this chapter was done really quick, I think it's one of the fastest chapters I've ever written so if it's bad. That's why. But I just felt that i needed to update quickly since I'd made you wait so long. Well i think it's been long, I don't really know but it felt like forever and I felt bad.**

**I really do appreciate you guys following and favouriting this story and also the reviews. You guys are awesome and I hope you like the chapter and I may update more frequently now that my other story is done so I'll have more time for this one.**

**YAY!**

**So anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki was an idiot and that was a fact, no doubt about it.

He always managed to get himself into the worst possible kind of situations without even meaning to, it just happened somehow. He was stupid, rash and self destructive; no matter how he tried to act differently or tell himself otherwise. It was true. And this morning when he had woken up to find himself naked in the arms of the well known playboy Tony Stark he had known he was doomed and for once he couldn't blame it on the booze or boredom or his stupid family or drugs because, nope, it had been all him. He had been one hundred percent aware of what he was doing and he had been foolish enough to want it.

Tony had actually given him the choice, he had asked him and he would've backed away if he had just said no but instead he had taken his stupid hand and gone off with the man for the best night of his life. And yeah, it had been good. No, it had been freaking amazing, no one – and Loki had been with a lot of people – had ever made Loki feel so damn good or so taken care of... well that was until Tony fucking Stark came along and Loki hated him for that.

He hated him so much! He hated him because Loki had never been a cheater; he had never done anything like that in his life. Sure he slept with just about anybody but only if they were both single, if they were unattached and free game. His mother had raised him like that, raised him with that one rule and that had been a line that Loki had sworn he would never cross but he in all his stupidity had and it was all Tony Stark's bloody fault! He had caused all this shit, he had made him feel so... dirty and Loki never felt guilty or took responsibility for his actions but this time it really hit him because he actually _liked_ Natasha and Stark had bloody well screwed that up! He had come along looking all pretty in his specially tailored suit and perfectly groomed hair and decided to flirt with him not caring about a single thing and he had taken advantage – not really – of Loki's willing and flirtatious nature and somehow made him forget about the fact that he had a freaking girlfriend! And not to mention that said girlfriend worked for the man himself!

Loki was so fucking screwed it wasn't even funny. He was dead; Sif and Thor were going to murder him, if Natasha didn't get to him first. Not even a week and he had cheated on her, what a great boyfriend he was...

Loki sighed, dropping his head down to land on the couch with a muffled out thump as he lay there wallowing in self pity and shame dreading the next few weeks because Stark was bound to brag to Natasha and she was bound to break up with him resulting in a number of torturous dates set up by his best friend and brother.

"I hate my life..." Loki sighed and closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep and to forget about the previous night's events.

He was only just beginning to drift off to sleep when he felt his phone vibrate on his chest waking him up instantly. Who the hell would be calling or texting him on a Monday morning? Anyone who knew him knew not to call him on Monday mornings unless they wanted to have their heads bitten off because Mondays were Loki's regret Sunday day and today he had a lot to regret well honestly no. He didn't regret sleeping with Stark, because it had been the best night ever and he had enjoyed it but what he did regret was doing it while he was in a relationship. Tony Stark had horrible timing.

_Morning – N_

A message from Natasha? Well that had been unexpected.

_Morning – L _

_Sorry I ditched you at the party last night, had quite a lot of work to do – N_

_No, I understand – L_

_Hope you didn't get too bored. Charity events aren't the most exciting of places – N_

Yeah, he knew that. There was a reason he avoided them.

_No, I was quite alright – L_

Better than alright actually.

_Good. Would you like to grab some lunch? – N_

_Aren't I meant to be asking you out? – L _

_How sexist of you – N_

_I apologise and yes, that would be lovely – L_

And maybe he could make up for his mistake last night, assuming that she wasn't asking him out just so she could break up with him.

_Pick me up at 12:00? – N _

_Perfect. Where? – L_

_Stark Tower, ask for me at the front desk. – N_

_See you in a few. – L _

_Great. –N _

And without a second thought, twenty minutes later Loki was out the door heading for Stark tower in hopes that Nat would give him a second chance.

* * *

Tony was in a bad mood; well actually that was a major understatement. He was in a horrible mood because for the first time in what seemed like forever; he had woken up alone after a one night stand. He Tony freaking Stark had woken up alone. That may seem normal for other people but not for him, he was not normal. He was Tony Stark and he never woke up alone. He usually woke up to the person clinging to him like their life depended on it and he would usually have to pry their perfectly manicured hands off his body and chase them out. But not once, had he ever woken up to find the person gone before he had gotten the chance to kick them out of his house and it kind of hurt.

And not for the first time that day did Tony wonder why this was bothering him so much because it had only been a silly one night stand with some random super sexy, funny, witty, hypnotising stranger that he hadn't even gotten the first name of. He should've been glad that they had spared him the task of chasing them out of his bed so early in the morning but for some reason he really wasn't. He was kind of... upset about it. Had he wanted the man to stay with him? Had Tony wanted something more than a one night stand? Pfft, No! Tony Stark didn't do relationships, Pepper had been the only one he had been willing to try it out with and even then it hadn't worked out.

There was just something about this stranger, something different and Tony had no idea what it was. He wanted to figure the man out, get inside that guarded mind of his and see what made him tick, what made him give in, what made him smile and laugh and cry and shout... he wanted to get to know him...

Oh shit, this was not happening. Tony really couldn't be interested with someone he didn't even know, it had just been sex. No attachments at all, a simple meeting and if Tony recalled correctly the man had said something about being taken though that could've been a lie to try and keep Tony away but the man had seemed sincere about it when he had said it and maybe that would explain why he had left so early in the morning without so much as a 'bye, hope to never see you ever again'. And really Tony should feel horrible about making that man cheat on his girlfriend. Boyfriend? But he just couldn't bring himself to do that, well no one ever said Tony was a saint.

Tony groaned in annoyance as his thoughts flew back to the night before and how he had said he would give that man the best night of his life but somehow it had turned on him and he had gotten the best he himself had ever had and there were plenty to compare it to, not that he was bragging or anything.

That man had been amazing and sensitive and sweet in bed. So different from other men and women Tony had been with and Tony found himself returning every soft and caring touch in kind which was something he hardly ever did, only for pepper because had actually cared about her. And no, he didn't care for this stranger; his mind was just being ridiculous.

"Fuck." Tony groaned as he walked towards his bar to pour himself a glass of scotch hoping to get the man out of his head because it wouldn't do him any good to think of this guy any longer. He was going to lose his mind if he continued.

"Drinking so early Stark?" Natasha said startling Tony and almost making him spill his drink. Damn spies!

"Do you have to sneak up on me like that?" Tony bit back annoyed at how easily she had gotten him.

"Not my fault you're too busy brooding over a one-night stand gone wrong." Natasha smirked and Tony's face was priceless. His eyes wide and mouth open in shock. How the hell had she known?

"Watching me in bed Natasha? That's a little creepy even for you. Though if you wanted to see me in bed, all you had to do was ask." Tony smirked after he regained his composure.

"As if... and you reek of sex." Natasha said as explanation.

"Best smell there is." Tony replied moving to sit on the couch by Natasha.

"So who was he?" Natasha asked blunt and to the point. Wait, how had she known it was a he?

"Your gait." She answered before he could ask and Tony frowned.

"No one important." Tony shrugged, yeah. Keep telling yourself that Stark and maybe one day you'll believe it.

"Sure..." Natasha said disbelievingly

"So they left you before you were even awake." Natasha concluded all too easily, dammit he really hated spies! Stupid CIA.

"Must hurt, not a nice feeling is it now Stark? Natasha asked and Tony scowled.

"I don't care. They saved me the effort of chasing them out myself." Tony defended and Natasha gave him a look that said she knew he was lying.

"Sure, so who was it? So I can congratulate him for finally knocking the great Tony Stark off his high and mighty pedestal." Natasha asked and Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'm still pretty high up there babe. What's one one-night stand gone differently going to do?" Tony asked nonchalant because he was still Tony Stark dammit! He had taken more people to bed than most of the freaking population combined.

"You tell me, you're the one drowning your sorrows in alcohol." Natasha shrugged and Tony glared at her, to little effect though.

"I'm not drowning sorrows babe. I always drink at this time in the morning." Tony replied and Natasha just nodded obviously bored of the conversation.

"Enough about my rocking sex-life... How's yours babe, finally find a boyfriend?" Tony inquired, teasing as always but he didn't expect the answer that came.

"Not that it's any of your business, yes." Natasha replied and Tony was kind of frozen. Since when did Natasha have a boyfriend? That couldn't be because that would mean that now there was nothing to tease her about... Could this day get any worse?

"Is it Clint?" Tony asked and Natasha raised her eyebrow at him.

"Really? The man's gay and getting married in a few months." Natasha replied and Tony shrugged.

"You could turn a gay man straight babe." Tony winked earning an eyeroll from the usually expressionless woman.

"So who is it then?" Tony asked and as if on cue the elevator dinged signalling the arrival of someone else and Natasha smirked.

"He's right here." Natasha said as the doors opened and Tony was frozen because right before him stood none other than his sexy stranger from last night and yes his day had just gotten that much worse because in that moment Tony realised that he the idiot genius had slept with none other than Natasha's boyfriend.

Well shit.

* * *

Loki was still an idiot, nothing had changed.

How had he not thought that maybe just maybe him going to _Stark _tower would meant that he would see Tony _Stark_? And it was crazy how the thought hadn't even crossed his mind not once and he was starting to regret coming as the elevator doors opened for him and he came face to face with the last two people he ever wanted to see in a room together and he realised that that was a stupid thought because she worked for Stark and therefore this was bound to happen.

He had known it would happen, dreaded it actually but he hadn't thought that it would be so soon. So with one deep breath Loki stepped into the room hoping for the best because this couldn't possibly get any worse right?

"Hey darling, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Loki said putting on his casual and charming smile and he was impressed with how easily he pushed down the nervousness and guilt. Maybe he could do this after all.

"No, not at all, we were actually just talking about you." Natasha replied with a kind smile and Tony was floored. She was _smiling_, Natasha was freaking smiling. That never happened, like ever, and it only made Tony feel worse for sleeping with her boyfriend and Tony never felt guilty about anything much less things like this so to say he was feeling a tad bit uncomfortable was an understatement and without thinking about it Tony gulped down the last of his drink loving the burn that went down his throat, providing a distraction from the painful churning of his insides.

"All good things I hope?" Loki asked somewhat nervous now because what if Stark had told her? What if he had opened his huge mouth and babbled on about his great conquest? Shit.

"About you? Always." Natasha smiled and Loki sighed in relief before smiling and moving to place a light peck on her cheek.

"I'm flattered." Loki replied a bit more confident now, at least she didn't know.

"And I brought you these." Loki said as he pulled out three orange flowers from behind him and Tony wanted to shout out just how cheesy and cliché that was but managed to resist the urge with the little bit of self-control he actually had.

"I felt really bad for leaving last night without saying goodbye, not a great thing to do on a date. You deserved a perfect date and better flowers than these; if not the world but when I saw them on my way here I couldn't help but buy them for you because they kind of reminded me of your beautiful hair and fiery personality. I hope you can forgive me for my ungentleman-like behaviour and let me try make it up to you today." Loki continued and put on his most ashamed but somehow charming smile which Tony couldn't help but stare at. Oh, the man was good.

"And you call me the flatterer?" Natasha teased earning a deep chuckle from the man that made Tony feel kind of weird. In a good way though.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Loki asked and Natasha nodded taking the flowers.

"Definitely, how can I say no to that?" Natasha replied and they seemed to have forgotten all about Tony until Natasha noticed him out of the corner of her eyes and realised they weren't alone. Weird, how had she gotten so distracted?

"Oh yes. Loki this is my boss and the infamous playboy genius Tony Stark. Stark this is my boyfriend Loki Odinson." Natasha introduced and Tony's ears perked up, Loki Odinson? Weird name but he'd heard somewhere before...

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark." Loki held out his hand trying to be as calm and casual as possible.

"You too Loki and please call me Tony." Tony smirked as he took the man's hand for a handshake that lasted just a tad bit too long as the men stared at each other seemingly communicating with their eyes leaving Nat out of the loop.

"Maybe one day." Loki replied finally pulling his hand away and Tony smiled at that. The man hadn't changed one bit.

"You know each other." It was a statement.

"We've met before, it was... interesting." Loki explained

"Fun." Tony said as Loki said interesting and Natasha raised her eyebrow, gaze scrutinising.

"I never did get to ask you what your job was." Tony said and Loki shrugged whilst Natasha listened carefully, she didn't know either.

"I'm a writer." Loki replied shortly and Tony nodded.

"What did you write?" Tony asked

"Stolen Relics." Loki replied and Tony's heart almost stopped in that instant because oh my god. The man before him had written his favourite book of all time.

And he had slept with not only his deadly assistant's boyfriend but also the most talented writer to ever walk the face of the earth and oh gosh he could die right then. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an over-exaggeration.

"You wrote that?" Tony just barely managed to get out and Loki shrugged.

"Tony is a bit of a fan boy when it comes to your book." Natasha explained and Loki smirked, that was interesting.

"Well look at that, the great Tony Stark is a fan of mine. My life has been fulfilled." Loki joked and Tony finally snapped out of his shocked daze to reply.

"Yeah, you bet it is." Tony replied

"A little arrogant are we?" Loki asked and Tony smirked

"Oh but of course, when you're as handsome, funny, smart, charming and amazing as me how can you not be?" Tony replied and Loki scoffed.

"Having to work with this... I really do feel for you darling." Loki said to Natasha who smirked.

"I know, it's a tough life." Natasha replied.

"Oh but you know you love me." Tony said and Natasha scoffed.

"He's a little delusional too." Natasha added earning a bark of laughter from Loki.

"I'm offended." Tony said and Natasha just shrugged.

"You'll live." Natasha replied making Tony turn away feigning hurt and Loki couldn't resist the amused grin that made it's way to his face. The man was funny but all too soon Loki realised that they had to leave.

"Darling, it's quarter to one don't you think we should head out now?" Loki asked and Natasha nodded in agreement still looking at Tony who had now turned to face them again obviously bored with pretending to be offended.

"Yeah, you're right." Natasha said as she grabbed her purse from where it lay on the table beside them.

"Goodbye Stark." Natasha said once she was ready to go, placing her hand into Loki's offered one.

"Yes, goodbye Mr. Stark, it was very nice to see you again." Loki said smiling as he turned and entered the elevator with Natasha by his side, leaving a very stunned Tony alone in the large penthouse to process what had just happened.

"I need another drink."

* * *

**Please Review**


	5. Wooing? You're kidding right?

**A/N I think this is the quickest update I've ever done for this story. One day apart :O Well I hope you like it and thank you:**

**sbrock77, isa-kagamine and Sora Strife(Guest) for reviewing last chapter. You are awesome and are the reason I'm updating so soon so yeah :D**

**And to Sora Strife since i can't really PM you or something, thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the banter ;P**

**So anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki and Natasha sat outside a small cafe quietly enjoying their lunch together in peace. It was nice being together, they didn't need to talk or be doing something. They were both comfortable with the silence that surrounded them and it just felt right. They weren't like other people; they had long since figured that out. They were different, they were considered weirdoes in some circles but here it wasn't like that. Here they felt normal which wasn't a thing that either craved but it was nice to have for once.

"So you're actually Loki Odinson?" Natasha asked as she finished off her salad and Loki shrugged, he had figured the topic would arise at some point. Once people found out who he was, they tended to look at him differently or treat him differently and he hoped Natasha wasn't like that because he hated it when that happened and he was beginning to like her.

"The one and only." Loki smiled and Natasha nodded seemingly not caring and Loki was grateful for that. Maybe she was different.

"I honestly would never have thought." Natasha replied and Loki raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"How so?" Loki asked finishing off his sandwich and orange juice.

"Well from your book I would've thought you were more I don't know, sad? Hurt? Maybe even a little homicidal?" Natasha said and Loki barked out an unexpected laugh at that.

"No, it may have taken me a while but eventually I got over it. I learned that life's too short to hold petty little grudges like that, sure my family life isn't so great right now but at least I still have a family you know? And there's just something about writing a fictional book based on your shitty life that helps you see things clearer." Loki shrugged and Natasha nodded understanding him a bit more.

"It's like therapy." Natasha said

"Yep, I hated therapists and still do. I just don't like the idea of someone else poking around in my mind, come to think about it, that's kind of why I took psychology. I wanted to try understand myself and see what was wrong with me but not have someone else do it and that kind of helped but writing stories always helped me the most as a kid so publishing a full blown story about it was bound to happen." Loki replied revealing quite a lot about himself and he was kind of shocked that he had. He hardly ever told anyone about that and he had just told this woman who he'd only known for like three days something he usually kept to himself. Odd.

"I did psychology so I could learn how to manipulate people." Natasha shrugged lightening the mood and Loki chuckled.

"Didn't need to, I could already do that." Loki replied and Natasha smirked.

"Should I be worried?" Natasha teased.

"Should I?" Loki asked in turn earning a smile from Natasha and he found himself wishing she'd do that more often. It was really beautiful.

"Touché." Natasha replied.

"Etes-vous fait avec votre nourriture?" Loki asked and Natasha looked impressed.

"Oui, il ya quelque chose que vous voulez faire?" Natasha replied and Loki smiled, he had a feeling she could speak French.

"Yeah, do you want to take a walk?" Loki asked feeling the need to move or do something. Not that sitting down on a date was boring. He just couldn't do it for long.

"Don't like being still?" Natasha asked as she called the waiter so they could pay for their bill.

"Never have, I like being active, I like being able to do something, something to distract me or keep me busy since my mind is always running a million miles a minute and doing something is sometimes the only way I can get out of my head." Loki answered and paid for the bill, it was a date after all.

"I can understand that, you're a lot like Tony in that way." Natasha said as they stood up and headed for the park but Loki couldn't help but stall mentally as he heard that. Did she suspect something?

"Really? Me like the famous playboy genius, I don't think he'll like that very much." Loki replied trying to act cool about it and Natasha smirked.

"No, I think he may actually be flattered." Natasha said as they continued down the busy sidewalk heading towards the park.

"Is he really that much of a fan?" Loki asked sceptically because for some reason he just couldn't see it.

"Yeah, your book is kind of personal to him I think. I think he kind of understands it in his own way and he feels like his life relates to the story so he loves it because he thinks it's amazing how someone else in the world could've been through what he'd been through." Natasha answered and Loki was somewhat confused. Which character did Stark relate to? How could he relate to it? Did he actually understand?

"So you're saying Tony Stark had family issues when growing up?" Loki asked curious

"I'm not saying anything but everyone's got issues growing up. Even billionaires like him." Natasha replied with a shrug obviously not willing to go into much more detail.

"How about you then Miss. Romanoff?" Loki asked changing the subject.

"Afraid my childhood wasn't all that great either." Natasha sighed and Loki took her hand in his turning her so they stood face to face.

"Tell me." Loki asked as he pulled her towards one of the benches on the outskirts of the park.

"It's not such a great story for a date." Natasha warned and Loki shrugged.

"It's fine and it's not like I've got much experience when it comes to dates anyway so I can't judge." Loki said and Natasha nodded.

"Well my childhood was kind of lame I guess. I was born in Russia and didn't really have a family since my parents both died in a fire. I was saved by one of the men who happened to be passing by and he took me in as his surrogate child. I trusted him but I didn't know exactly what he was, he was a rogue agent of the CIA and he was doing experiments on children and I was one of them. I was pretty messed up. He trained me in all sorts of combat, made me a killing machine but also broke me and in the end someone found out and I was put into a protection programme and sent here and yeah that's the story of my childhood." Natasha said and Loki just sat there not sure what to think. Was she serious? Oh god, she was.

"Well shit, that must've sucked." Loki commented and Natasha actually laughed at that making Loki smile because the sound was so angelic, something you wouldn't expect to come out of the formal and serious lady that had produced it.

"How eloquent of you Mr. Odinson." Natasha smirked

"And to think, I'm a writer..." Loki chuckled

"I can hardly believe it." Natasha remarked and Loki shrugged.

"Were you even allowed to tell me that?" Loki asked after a while and Natasha smirked.

"Nope." Natasha replied coolly as if she hadn't just broken the law or something but since when did he care about the law anyway?

"Then why did you tell me?" Loki asked and Natasha shrugged

"I don't really care about the legal system. They can go fuck it." Natasha shrugged and Loki burst into laughter.

"How are you so calm about what happened to you?" Loki asked curious because he was sure that if he had gone through that he would be really messed up.

"Like you said, life's too short for such silly things." Natasha shrugged and Loki was yet again in awe of the person in front of him.

"You're one tough chick Natasha Romanoff, if that's even your real name." Loki winked and Natasha smirked in reply.

"It's close enough." She replied and Loki nodded, okay.

"Looks like everybody's got daddy issues hey?" Loki sighed and they just sat there in silence left to their own thoughts as time passed by slowly.

"I imagine it's a lot harder when you're the senator's son." Natasha said and Loki shrugged.

"In some aspects but it's the same. You hate the same, feel the same and think the same. Not like we're Gods or something...It's just that you can't always lash out publicly because of your father's reputation." Loki replied

"I'm sure you did anyway." Natasha said and Loki smirked.

"I do what I want." Loki shrugged.

"Ahhh yes the catch phrase of the brave and dashing but oh so badly betrayed character; Lucas Gardson." Natasha said and Loki raised a curious and amused eyebrow.

"So you _have_ read my book." Loki stated as a fact rather than a question.

"Don't get so cocky about it, though I must admit it is a great book. I can see why it's a best seller." She replied

"I still find it hard to believe sometimes." Loki sighed somewhat sadly which confused Natasha just a bit. Wouldn't he be glad?

"There's something else." She observed and Loki sighed some reason feeling as though he could trust her but he had stopped questioning that a long time ago. There was just something about Natasha; they were so alike in such a way that he felt she would understand him if not feel the same thing.

"It's just that everything's changed since." Loki said and she nodded

"Well writing an amazing book like that tends to warrant some attention." She replied and yeah Loki knew that. He had known that publishing this book would potentially change his life but he just hadn't expected it to be like this. It was all so crazy and new and pressurising but that didn't mean he didn't love his job or the appreciation he was getting, don't get him wrong, he did. It's just that sometimes it got to be too much.

"Yeah, I know." Loki said

"But..." Natasha prompted.

"It's just that I don't exactly feel like myself. Wait, that didn't make sense... What I meant to say was that I'm now always going to be known as Loki Odinson author of stolen relics, senator's son with a sad past or man who lost his shit after finding out his whole life was a lie or some other ridiculous title. I'll never be just me; no one will ever know me, Loki because as soon as people figure out who I am, their whole view of me changes, they act different and it just sucks. True friends are hard to come by now." Loki elaborated finally getting that out and for a moment they just sat there in silence until Natasha decided to break it.

"Well then, tell me about the real you. Tell me about Loki." Natasha said and Loki gave her an amused and inquisitive look.

"Are you really attempting to be my therapist?" Loki asked and Natasha shrugged.

"You could see it that was or you could see it as a girlfriend wanting to help her boyfriend and get to know him a bit better." Natasha reasoned and Loki supposed she could have a point. What harm could sharing a little bit about himself do?

"Alright, I'll bite." Loki said

"Go on then." Natasha urged.

"Well what do you want to know?" Loki asked

"You're the one who wants people to know the real you, so you should know what you want to say." Natasha shrugged

"Well I don't know, I guess I'm kind of sick of all the talk being about my family and our resolved drama or our shaky relationship because of our rocky past. I just wish people would move on and talk about other things you know? Like how I used to be a model or how I can play about six instruments, speak four languages and juggle four balls or my honours degrees in literature, psychology, drama & art and business or something else like my love for chocolate and the colour green. Anything else really because it gets kind of annoying when everyone talks about my book and family and there are times when I do actually regret writing that book. I never really wanted all this attention, just to get my feelings out but now it's gotten to be a lot and it kind of affects me at home which is something I swore I would never let happen. I swore work and home would never collide like this but they have and I hate it.

I also hate charity events, god they're annoying because I'd much rather spend that time walking along the beach just me and the ocean and the clear night sky and maybe even have a bit of ice-cream with me. I really love spending time outdoors but you probably wouldn't think so with how much time I spent indoors reading and studying as a kid but I really do love being outside. It's just that I never had the time to go out and now as an adult I guess I try go out as much as possible to enjoy the beauty that is nature and the calming feel of the summer breeze on my skin mixing with the warm rays of sun shining down on me. It's an amazing feeling but I don't get to go out as often as I'd like because of work.

Actually, work seems to get in the way of just about everything. My life has become all work and no play and it's killing me. I really can't remember the last time I had a break, had a moment to just sit down and relax or get laid for real, like at a bar while I'm drunk off my ass and my friends are cheering me on type of laid.

And come to think of it I really shouldn't be talking about getting laid when I've got you sitting right here..." Loki trailed off.

"You really like to ramble on about random things." Natasha pointed out and Loki nodded, yeah it was one of his little quirks. Something he used to do as a kid and it seems as though it never went away.

"Yeah, I've never been very good at sharing important things, I just like to talk I guess and I prefer to remain an enigma to all." Loki shrugged

"I can tell." Natasha replied

"How about you? Who is the real Natalia Romanoff?" Loki asked guessing at her real name and was kind of chuffed when she nodded at the first half. He was close.

"You'll never find out." She replied and Loki frowned

"Oh come on, I shared. Isn't that what you're supposed to do on dates? Now it's your turn." Loki said

"Yeah, but we're not normal people and this isn't a normal date." She said and Loki frowned, that was true though.

"At least give me something." Loki asked

"Get me drunk off my ass and maybe I'll tell." Natasha replied and Loki smirked

"It's a date then." Loki nodded

"Eager are we?" Natasha teased

"When it comes to a beautiful lady like you, always." Loki replied

"Always the charmer." Natasha remarked simply

"Did you expect any different?" Loki asked and she supposed she hadn't really.

"I think I have to get back, we've been here a while." Natasha said

"Stark give you a curfew?" Loki teased earning a scoff from Natasha.

"No, just want to get you back home safely before daddy notices you're gone. You know how he worries about you." Natasha said and Loki frowned slightly.

"Oh, low blow." Loki said and she shrugged as they both stood up ready to leave.

"You're fine." She said as they started making their way back to Stark tower.

"I know." Loki replied

The rest of the walk back was relatively quiet as there wasn't much to say anyway. They had talked quite a lot and said enough for the day and they both understood that they didn't always need to talk. Sometimes there was no need for words, silence spoke plenty. Through silence they could understand without needing to ask and it was so surreal to have someone else like that and not for the first time that day did they both wonder if this was what it was like to actually like someone for real because if this was it, then it wasn't too bad.

"Goodnight kiss?" Loki asked as they finally reached the Stark tower and stood outside the front entrance.

"It's not even evening." Natasha pointed out earning an eye roll from Loki, so damn technical.

"Goodbye kiss?" Loki rephrased

"Why so hell-bent on kissing me Mr. Odinson?" Natasha asked and Loki smirked

"Why so hell-bent on not Miss. Romanoff?" Loki asked in turn and Natasha couldn't help her own smirk.

"Touché." She acquiesced

"So will I be gifted with a kiss from the Black Widow?" Loki asked as he walked forward, his face only a few breaths away from hers and her scent enveloping him completely; she smelt amazing and he couldn't help but wonder if she tasted just as good.

"Maybe..." She said as they both leaned in and Loki could almost taste her when she turned and he got a mouthful of cheek, dammit.

"But you'll have to try much harder than that Mr. Odinson. I'm not some easy girl at some cheap bar." Natasha said and Loki knew that, she was so much more than that.

"I know that and what do you mean try much harder than that?" Loki asked and Natasha smirked and for once Loki didn't like it because behind that there was an almost mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You'll have to woo me." Natasha said and Loki's couldn't help but frown in confusion.

"Woo you?" Loki asked and she nodded.

"A lady likes to know she's appreciated, likes to be spoilt. Likes to know that she won't just be another notch in your bedpost. You need to show a lady that you really want her and to do that, you... woo." Natasha elaborated and Loki's face must've been showing just how shocked/repelled he was by the idea because Natasha shrugged and turned to leave.

"Or you can leave it and this will be a strictly professional platonic business relationship." Natasha said and Loki almost froze in shock after hearing that. Platonic business relationship? He did not do those. Sure that may have been what he had wanted in the beginning but Natasha was hot and kind of funny in that scary type of way and really really hot and he was a guy! No guy could say no to her! And not like he would be able to resist her especially when she bit her lip like that! His body had needs and he was two hundred percent sure that he wanted Natasha and what Loki wanted... Loki got.

"Okay wait! How do I go about wooing _you_?" Loki asked completely appalled by the idea of having to woo someone, Loki didn't woo. He flirted and charmed and never wooed but it looked like it was his only option right now.

"Figure it out." And with that she was gone leaving Loki to stand outside and stare at her retreating form disappearing into the large building that was Stark tower and as he entered his car Loki came to a final decision.

If the lady wanted to be wooed, then she would be wooed...

But how? That was the main question. He knew he'd have to ask for some help on this one and he was already regretting it but something told Loki that this time, it'd be worth it.

* * *

**Review Please and if anyone's got any ideas on what Loki should do to woo Natasha please do tell and when do you think Nat should find out about Tony and Loki. Should she ever find out? Pleeeeease tell me.**


End file.
